A Court of Love and Betrayal
by Sabeling
Summary: SPOILERS FOR ACOMAF. Feyre is at Spring Court back with Tamlin when she finds out a few things about herself and Tamlin. May be a collection of one shots or a story or just a one shot TBD.
1. Chapter 1

**So I literally came up with this in a dream and I woke up and wrote it and jut finished the final sentence. This has MAJOR spoilers for ACOMAF so if you haven't read it please leave you don't want to be spoiled, you'll regret it. So Byeeee to those of you who haven't read ACOMAF and hello and welcome and enjoy to those who haven't. Thisi S my take on a part of the final in the trilogy. Love you all and may or may not continue, all depends on summer schedule. Please review and let me know what tou thinks. Bye.**

Court of Love and betrayal:

She sat at the head of the table next to Tamlin utterly bored and nauseous. Actually come to think of it she had been nauseous and tired for nigh on three weeks. It was because of all the magic she had to use to dampen her power as High Lady of the Night Court. She missed her High Lord, the one back in Velaris not the one sitting to her right. She felt a comforting sensation down her back and ghost hands traveled down her spine and trailed on the insides of her thighs she squeezed them together under her thick and long gown as heat pounded through her and her blood raced at the trace of Rhys' touch. Tamlin was supposedly listening to the high fae and their complaints when his nose flared and he sharply looked at her, his eyes darkened with desire and Feyre knew he could smell what was happening physically to her body, what he didn't know was that it wasn't him who turned her on. Tamlin stood to make a short speech, shorter than usual and Feyre realized he was going to take her to bed and she was going to have to comply. Even though just the bought of it made her suck she willed her body to keep releasing the pheromones that Tamlin could smell as ones of lust. Tamlin finished and gently took her hand quickly leading them out of the throne room. He took her to her rooms and before she could say a word captured Feyre's lips on his, his hands roaming, dominating. Feyre encouraged him as she opened her mind for Rhys. He came as he always did and planted images of them together, writhing on the bed. Rhys' hands trailed to her breasts as Tamlin carried her to the bed and later her down quickly undressing both Feyre and himself. Feyre kept imagining Rhys' hands on her as Tamlin began to edge himself closer and suddenly a gasp like no other escaped her mouth as nausea swept through her. Her stomach contracted and she thought she'd be sick. Tamlin didn't notice but Feyre put a hand and pushed him back he did after a confused moment and sounded hurt when he spoke. "Feyre what is the-" she leaped off the bed and ran to her bathroom collapsing against the toilet and spilling her guts. Tamlin raced after her and held her gently as she sagged against the white bowl and sweat beaded her brow. "What is wrong?" He asked anxious. Feyre didn't answer his question but instead asked "please get my maid or a doctor whoever to stop this shit." Tamlin nodded once and disappeared. As soon as he left Feyre almost wept from relief, she could have done without throwing up but it saved her from having to pretend. Rhys sent a question down the bond, "Why are you sick? I know you're not faking it." Feyre shrugged even though Rhys wasn't there to see it and replied, "I don't know. Magic depletion?" Rhys said "It couldn't be, you're too powerful." Then a muted emotion shuddered down the bond it was between terror and happiness and when Feyre tried to heap it to make sense it was snatched from her and she psychologically glared. Just then Tamlin retired with both a doctor and her maid. Her maid with Tamlin's help clothed her and caries her back to bed. The doctor knelt beside her and asked her questions. Odd ones Feyre couldn't connect in her head. She was just too tired. Then the doctor suddenly said "Everyone be quiet." The room was silent Tanlin barely breathed. A ga goon noise sounded in place of the talking. "Do you hear that? There is another living being in this room." He looked at Feyre, "it's coming from you. You are with child." He bowed his head "The Prince of Princess of the Spring Court." Tamlin's jaw literally dropped. "You mean I, I'm the father?" The doctor cocked his head, unless "Feyre has had unprotected sexual intercourse with another in the past two months." He looked between Feyre and Tamlin, wondering if the baby could have been someone else's. "No, just Tam and only once since I returned two months ago, otherwise it's been around 4 months. The doctor nodded, "Yes then congratulations are in order for you both." He bowed again and left Feyre's chambers as did the maid after settling a cool wash cloth on her bed. Tamlin sat beside her. "Are you sure, maybe just before you left Rhys..." "No." Feyre said shortly. She softened her voice purposefully. "It's you, it's always been you Tam. I love you and I love our child." I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry she sent to Rhys who responded in kind with an "I know" and a psychological kiss on her shoulder she could feel. Tamlin leaned in kissing her gently. "I believe you. I love you too and our child too. I have duties to attend to but just tell Lucien if you need me and I'll be next to you in an instant. And no getting out of bed. You're on bedrest until the baby is born." Feyre didn't respond as she pretended to sleep so Tamlin would leave. He closed the door a moment later and Feyre sat quietly trying to control her breath and the tears that threatened to fall. It was Tamlin's not Rhys' and she didn't know if she could do it. If she could look at Tamlin in he eye any longer and pretend to love the man who had nearly killed her. Rhys didn't speak to Feyre but she felt jealousy simmer down the bond followed by consoling sensations and Feyre fell asleep just as Rhys whispered down the bond," I'll raise her like my own." With those words in her head, not realizing they weren't part of her dream Feyre's breathing slowed and she slept. The next morning Tamlin was gone but the doctor was there giving her instructions and medicine to prevent her sickness. But all she heard were the words the doctor whispered in her ears as he leaned down to check her pulse by her chest. "It's three and a half months old" Those were the only were he said and he didn't explain them but he didn't have to Feyre was quick It was not Tamlin's meaning it could only be Rhys', which meant... Rhys was a father. Feyre exclaimed down the bond and Rhys answer quickly just as excited and terrified. "I know, I could tell she was mine as soon as I heard the heart beat. We're mates. Any mate would know his own child was being carried by his mate, but not all fae have mates which can lead to down confusion. So Tamlin hasn't yet realized it's not his." "Why didn't you tell me?!" "Because it wasn't my place to and you needed to act like you had no idea, which you didn't I might add. Had you listened to your body more you would have realized you were carrying a child." "And 'she'? Do you now that for a fact?" "I'm hoping and usually my hopes and dreams concerning you come true." Feyre sat up straight despite her slitting headache. "RHYS OUR CHILD IS IN DANGER HERE YOU HAVE TO GET ME OUTN OF HERE!" Feyre felt his agreement but... "I can't, that would be an act of war. And we don't need two of them, we need to make alliances and I need you to spy on the Spring Court. Mor disguised as an Attor with steal you away and Tamlin will think the King of Hybern betrayed him and join with us. Okay. I love you. And for fuck's sake, rest. You're pregnant and I won't have any underdeveloped child of mine because my High Lady didn't sleep enough." "Fine." Feyre said already exhausted and drifting off to sleep again but was awake enough to make an obscene gesture at Rhys telepathically, and she felt his hum of laughter sweep through her as she succumbed to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**This one will be longer and less mistakes since I'm writing this during the day instead of waking up in the middle of the night to do this. Hope you enjoy the chapter and I promise,** **lovely Feysand moments are to come. They are my babes.**

Court of Disguise and Trickery:

Feyre woke in the morning to a sleeping Tamlin by her side his arm splayed across her body. He wasn't wearing a shirt and Feyre couldn't tell if he also wasn't wearing pants but it seemed likely. She shifted trying to pull herself from under his arm. It was unlike Tamlin to stay the night with her unless they'd been together that night. Feyre wondered at his new behavior as she crawled out of bed and walked across the room in a flimsy nightgown she remembered her maid putting her in. As she was searching for comfortable clothes that always seemed to much for her nowadays Feyre heard Tamlin sigh and she felt his eyes on her as she changed. She wasn't shy he'd already seen all of her it didn't matter if he saw but the only one who she really wanted to watch her undress was Rhys.

Feyre turned to the bathroom when Tamlin suddenly asked "Do you want to switch to another room?"

Feyre stopped at the door, "I'm fine here. Why? What room were you thinking?"

She didn't really care she just needed to say something that wasn't an insult to his sanity.

"I was thinking my room?" He said it casually but he looked curious as if wondering if she would reject him. "I'd -

Lucien barged in eyes closed making sure he didn't see anything he didn't want to and saving Feyre from having to respond to what Tamlin had just suggested. "I hope you're both decent."

He finally opened his eyes and Tamlin sighed. "Yes Lucien, what do you want?"

Lucien shrugged as if what was saying wasn't interesting. "The High Lord of Summer Court is here to speak with you."

Feyre's eyes widened, Tarquin was there, why? Did he want an alliance with the Spring Court? She had to find out. But she also knew that Lucien was suspicious of her and he would tell Tamlin that or would convince him Feyre needed to stay in bed because she was pregnant.

"Okay we shall be there shortly, you may leave Lucien."

Lucien's eyes shifted to Feyre's "I hear congratulation are in order. Are you sure Tam? Maybe she should stay in bed on bed rest because you know? She's pregnant." Tamlin looked to consider this and Feyre prayed he would say no.

"I'd like her to rest, but I also don't want her to be far away from me, last time I left her alone Rhysand took her and turned her into his pet. I'm not leaving her to that horrible fate, the fact that she used as a toy or something was awful enough I'll never let her get close to him again. I'll protect her to my dying breath."

Lucien shook his head as if he knew Tamlin would say that and just turned and exited her room.

"Come on, let's dress quickly and speak with Tarquin."

Taking Feyre's hand he led her out of bed and was thankfully wearing pants. Feyre wore one of Tamlin's favorite dresses, a green floor length gown that matched the exact color of Tamlin's eyes and cream colored sleeves and gold trim. She looked beautiful, but didn't feel like herself in it. Not the Feyre she truly was.

"You look breathtaking." Tamlin said after they had both dressed.

He wrapped and arm around her waist from behind and kissed Feyre's shoulder. She stayed still willing her body to not tense.

"Thank you."

Tamlin took her hand again and led Feyre to the room where Lucien and Tamlin often held meetings. There Tarquin sat, a cup of tea in his hands his eyes catching every movement. Tamlin slid a chair out for Feyre. She sat opposite Tarquin and next to Tamlin where he sat at the head of the table, while Lucien sat next to Tarquin. Tarquin's eyes widened just like Feyre's had when he saw her enter the room. Tamlin introduced them to each other and Tarquin cleared his throat before speaking.

"We've uh, we've met."

Tamlin looked at Feyre confused.

Tarquin elaborated, "She and Rhysand visited my court under pretense of talking and seeking an alliance while they stole from me. She and the High Lord of Nigh Court are under command to find and kill upon sight."

"I'm afraid you cannot kill her, not only is she innocent of the crime you accuse her of as she was under Rhysand's control-

"That is quite impossible, they were obviously mates, it looked like they mutually agreed to commit such an act. It does not excuse her and I will have payment", Tarquin interrupted Tamlin.

Tamlin waited until the High Lord of the Summer Court had finished ranting, then continued his argument for Feyre's life.

"And she's carrying the prince or princess of the Spring Court."

Tarquin seemed at a loss as to what to say next. High fae were precious and rare, not to be hurt, especially since Tamlin had no other children.

"Princess." Feyre said.

Tamlin glanced at Feyre and Lucien looked suspicious.

"She's a princess, the doctor told me we are having a girl."

She squeezed Tamlin's hand and smiled at him in what she hoped was a loving smile.

"That's wonderful news love".

He raised their joined hands and kissed her fingers gently with a small smile playing upon his lips, and Feyre had to fight the urge to become sick. Then she looked to Tarquin who was still staring at them. Feyre delved in his mind, wondering why he hadn't mentioned Amren or specified what her and Rhys had stolen from him.

 _She looks the same, if a little sadder. I can't believe how quickly she moved from her mate back to Tamlin, it was obvious they were mates. I don't understand. Tamlin cannot truly believe she was under Rhysand's control the entire time. He'd have to be mad. It was a bad idea coming here. But I still have to speak with her, perhaps if I asked her to show me a part of the estate. But Tamlin would never leave her side. I'd need him distracted, by Lucien would be best. I shouldn't have said anything about her stealing, if they got curious as to what she took...I have no idea. I didn't want Feyre hurt, she seemed strong and determined to do good for humans and fae alike. If I could align with her secretly..._

She pulled out of his head, his spinning thoughts were making her feel nauseous. She had to help Tarquin get away from Tamlin and Lucien. Feyre had to come up with an idea fast. Tamlin had started speaking to Tarquin again, asking him why he had come.

"I wanted to propose a deal. I know our courts are estranged but Pyrathian needs to stand tall and together. If the Summer Court offers political and force support, will the Spring Court promise to give aid if a war comes to pass? Will the Spring and Summer Courts stand together?"

She couldn't let Tarquin make this deal. Feyre broke out in a sweat and forced heat roll off her body as if she had a fever. Feyre stood and Tamlin looked at her questioningly.

"Excuse me I need to use the powder room."

He nodded and she let herself turn and begin walking out of the room. Feyre conjured up twisted thoughts that caused her stomach to roil and she breathed in and out quickly as if she were short of breath. And let herself come to a stop for a moment.

"Feyre are you alright?" Tamlin called after her.

"I- I'm fine just a little dizzy, must be the morning sickness again. Let me be though. I'm going to lie down to rest."

Tamlin stood then, like Feyre knew he would. He was nothing if not predictable.

"I'll come with you. Just give me a moment to wrap up this meeting."

Feyre turned, " No Tamlin this is an important meeting. Spring Court needs to take it's time agreeing to the proposal. You stay and I'll sleep."

She held her breath waiting to see if he would do what she needed him to do.

He quickly spoke to Tarquin saying, "Can we reconvene this meeting at another time when my fiancé feels better, I'd like to discuss this decision with her as well."

"Of course. He turned to me and with a tilt of his head said, "Feel better my Lady."

Tamlin gestured for Lucien to come with him. "Help me get Feyre in her room to rest, and Tarquin can show himself out."

Lucien glanced at Tarquin and then at Feyre before blowing air out of his mouth noisily. "Alright."

Lucien and Tamlin each gave Feyre a hand and the three of them walked out of the room, only Lucien gave Tarquin a suspicious backward glance. Settled in bed with Tamlin next to Feyre, Lucien left her room. She looked at Tamlin who gazed at her adoringly and she blinked surprised at his affection. Feyre touched his mind ignoring his thoughts and went to where she could slip in and give him commands. Sending him undetected signals to fall into a deep sleep, he soon dropped off into his dreams. Feyre knew he wouldn't wake anytime soon.

She felt for Rhys' mind and he let her in. She relaxed in his mind for a moment relishing it before sending him a message: _"Tarquin at Spring Court going to meet with him to see if we can get any information and make that alliance. We really need the Summer Court."_

He replied quickly, _"Good job, be safe and careful, don't let Tamlin find you out. Love you."_

 _"Love you too"_ She said hastily and climbed out of bed.

Feyre flung open the doors and found Lucien waiting either for Feyre to sneak out or he was guarding the door, which she didn't think he was doing.

"I knew it." He hissed. "Something's been off about you, you're not really back with Tamlin you're just using him for your own agenda, and to spy on the Spring Court." She stood still and let him say it. "Look at you, you're not even denying it."

She shoved him to the nearest wall and hissed in his ear. "If you ever want to see Elain again you will not say a word to Tamlin, Rhys it protecting both Nesta and Elain. By supporting Tamlin you are supporting the man who would kill Elain at any given chance. So don't."

Lucien actually looked momentarily terrified before saying, "You and Rhysand are still mates I see, I don't know how that's possible but I will never bow to you, I don't have to do as you say."

Feyre smiled dangerously, "I think you do, I am more powerful than you."

Feyre sent a quick message asking Rhys if it would be okay if she told Lucien she was his High Lady to convince him to help. He responded as Feyre knew he would: supportive and unhelpful, _"Whatever you think is right, you should do."_

Lucien glared at Feyre, "I highly doubt that."

Feyre arched an eyebrow, "Highly you say, funny you should say that seeing as I'm the High Lady of the Night Court."

Lucien gaped. "There is no such thing."

"Yes there is, and I'm his High Lady. It's official and legal. We went to a priestess before going to try to fight the King of Hybern." Feyre held out her right hand and an inky design of harsh swirls and lines that revealed the extent of power.

Lucien gasped harshly looking at her hand as if it were an amazing magic show she'd just pulled out of her ass.

"Believe me now? Rhysand is good. He's trying to save everyone even if he ends up killing himself for it."

Lucien brought his gaze to Feyre's eyes as if he were looking into her soul to tell if she were lying.

"Tamlin is good but has been blinded by himself and his love for me. It was suffocating Lucien. I had to leave. And Tamlin made a deal with the King of Hybern-who may or may not be the literal devil, I have yet to decide, but he's pretty damn close- He sacrificed hundreds of people just to get me, one girl, back. He's been led astray and he can no longer be trusted to do what is inherently good. Our time under the mountain changed him, as it did to me. The difference? He changed for the worse, he is no longer the Tamlin I fell in love with."

Lucien gave an imperceptible nod, that Feyre barely saw, but he did, and it encouraged her to continue.

"So, not a word to Tamlin?"

"And if he wakes?"

Feyre almost stopped breathing in relief but replied to Lucien.

"He won't. I ensured he has a deep, healing, and long, sleep."

Lucien glared at her again.

"What? It's not dangerous, and it's better than knocking him out and tying him up."

"Fine, what do you need me to do Feyre?"

She was looking to the northern most part of the house, where the most dangerous of the woods began.

"Just come with me, and follow my lead."

 **So that was longer than the last one. Sorry I left it at a kind of cliff hanger. I have a little bit on an idea where this story is going in the short run, so stay on the lookout for the next chapter in the next few days. I originally disliked Feyre but I'm starting to totally love her, just much character development in ACOMAF. Of course I still love Celaena Sardothien as well as Aelin Galathynius, more. So review and let me know your thoughts, critiques and feels and I will talk to you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's not as long as the last chapter but hey, I did it. This was actually harder to write than the last chapter. It was like the creative juices were running on low, I think a lot of it was because I kept tracking how long my sentences were as someone who said: (not to be rude) but maybe less run on sentences?, so I took this as constructive criticism and tried to keep the run on sentences to a minimum. Hope it's okay.. it's not as good but I do like the ending and I hope you will also. More Feysand to come obviously. Enjoy.**

A Court of Capture and Escape:

Feyre and Lucien made their way to the northern most part of the house and Lucien looked surprised to see the High Lord of the Summer Court waiting by the clearing near the forest.

"What are you-"

Feyre glanced at him, "don't say a thing, just listen."

Lucien fell silent.

Feyre had infiltrated Tarquin's mind and left a hint to go to North Forest and wait. There he was now, pacing back and forth looking nervous and confused.

Feyre walked confidently forward, "Tarquin."

The High Lord whipped around and peered at Feyre wondering if it really was her.

"Feyre?"

Feyre was wearing a long red dress and matching cloak and Tarquin help but think she looked like the innocent red riding hood the humans read and told stories about. But he knew she was a huntress, she had survived under the mountain, left her fiancé to be with her mate, successfully stole from him, and escaped only to have a price on her head. It was laughable how false her identify was in the Spring Court.

"Yes, thank you for meeting me out here."

Tarquin placed his hands behind his back and walked closer to Feyre and Lucien.

"Well I was curious, it's not everyday that you see a women spy on her fiancé and asks to make an alliance between the Summer and Night Courts."

Lucien looked confused and opened his mouth the ask a question but Feyre made a face that told him if he some much as muttered under his breath she would personally magic him somewhere he would never be found.

"Tamlin is no longer my fiancé, I denied him the day of my wedding and I have not thought of him as my fiancé since. Of course that means I have also recanted my allegiance to the Spring Court it is not betrayal, simply one court infiltrating another for the sake of saving Pyrathian from total war."

Lucien looked as if her words had punched him in the stomach, she supposed it could have been a low blow of her, but it was also the truth. No matter how much she had loved Tamlin the fae sleeping in her bed in her room now was no longer the man she was engaged to. He had been corrupted and to let him make alliances and decisions anymore could lead to an early declaration of war, precious time that the Night Court needed, if they were to pull together an army in time to fight the King f Hybern. Lucien could no longer keep quiet, he broke as her words, furious and uncomprehending.

"How could you Feyre! Tamlin loves you! He fought for you. And this is how you repay him?"

"Lucien, I was under the impression you were still Tamlin's right hand man? It seems nothing about you has changed, has it?"

Feyre put her hand up and Tarquin fell silent.

"Lucien, that may have been love, but it was toxic. I was literally dying in that house. Tamlin never fought for me, he sat and watched as I DIED for him under the mountain. I'd say I'm being generous despite how bad he treated me. I was so low that I thought that my freedom became a privilege instead of one of my inherent rights and that is not okay. Is that how you would treat Elain? Would you lock her up, make all the decisions for her, ignore the fact that she was depressed and she needed to get out? It that the man you would want to be? Because that is who Tamlin really is."

Lucien whispered something so quiet even Feyre's elven ears couldn't make it out.

"What?" Both Feyre and Tarquin said.

"No. I wouldn't. That's not the man I want to be. I would give her the world and the freedom it has to offer all its occupants."

For the first time Lucien's shoulders sagged but he looked lighter, as if a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

Feyre let Lucien figure out what to say next, and Tarquin felt as if he was witnessing something huge.

"How do we stop him and the king of Hybern?"

It was Tarquin who answered Lucien, as he solemnly said, "We have to join forces, our three courts and all of Pyrathian."

"Okay."

And that was that. Feyre took blade from a pocket in her cloak and cut the palm of her hand and passed the knife to tarquin who repeated the same steps, and finally Lucien took it and looked at it a moment, hesitating before saying, "wait, one question."

Feyre arched her eyebrow, "yes?"

"Are you really pregnant."

Her eyes widened comically, "Of course I am! I wouldn't lie about that."

"Is Tamlin the father?"

Feyre shifted uncomfortably, "I don't know."

Tarquin called her out on it. "Feyre."

She sighed, "No Tamlin is not. She's Rhys'."

"Your mate?"

"Yes. Got a problem with that." Feyre was getting twitchy, she wished he would hurry up and finish the interrogation.

"No."

Feyre smiled a razor sharp smile. "Good, now take the knife and lets finish this before Tamlin wakes up."

Lucien looked alarmed. "You said he would stay asleep."

"He should, but I don't want to waste time. This is a dangerous part of the woods."

Lucien sighed and finally cut his palm. The three high fae pressed their hands together and felt something snap between them. The alliance was permanent, none could betray the other.

Suddenly rustling sounded from the woods behind the trio. An Attor appeared, as well as demon-like creatures Feyre recognized from under the Night Court. She called psychologically for Tamlin urging him to wake. She didn't know if it would work at such a distance. Then she felt him wake and knew if she screamed he would hear her and come out to save her. So she screamed.

"Tamlin!"

He appeared in his animal form, claws extended and let out a loud growl as he saw Feyre being kidnapped by the attor and Lucien in the air being flown in the direction of Hybern.

Tamlin raced to shred the attor to pieces but it disappeared and he let out a roar. He would kill that king and get Feyre and Lucien back if that was the last thing he would do.

Feyre landed softly next to Lucien and Tarquin who were dumbstruck and speechless gazing at the ceiling and the walls and the beauty of the night court.

"Well done." Rhys said to Feyre, kissing her lightly on the mouth.

Feyre had disguised him as the attor, and Mor and Amren as other creatures that could be found in Hybern. It was a good trick, one that hopefully left Tamlin thinking it was the King who had kidnapped Lucien and Feyre.

Tarquin smiled at her. "That was clever if I must say so. I can readily believe he's your mate."

Lucien looked pale, like he had been transported in time, but nonetheless said, "and I can believe you're the High Lady of this court."

Tarquin looked amazed. "You truly are the High Lady? I'd heard rumors but didn't believe them."

He looked around again both Amren and Mor were back in their forms and Tarquin froze, his gaze stuck on Mor.

"well, I'm glad we got our High Lady back." Mor said gazing daggers as Rhys.

"This is Mor. My third in command."

Tarquin nodded then his gaze slid to Amren.

"You were at my court too."

Amren smiled, "of course I was. It was a delight almost drowning."

Rhys introduced Amren to Lucien.

"And this is Amren, my second."

Rhys called attention of the group and announced that he would show Tarquin and Lucien their rooms as it was time to get some sleep because tomorrow would be a long day full of discussing war strategies.

They all nodded in agreement. Mor and Amren left to go to their own rooms while Rhys and Feyre led the two men to their guest rooms.

Safely tucked into their own wing Rhys and Feyre laid in each other arms speaking softly.

"We're pregnant." Feyre said excitedly.

She was scared, there was going to be a war and soon, but as long as she was with Rhys she knew it would be okay.

"I'm a father. I can't believe I'm a father."

The two fell asleep curled in each others arms Rhys' surrounding Feyre and cupping her belly protectively, no matter the events that future would hold, they were safe in that moment and in that moment they felt infinite.

 **So that was chapter three hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know you thoughts opinions and critiques. I really do take it as constructive criticism. And if you liked this, and have also read Sarah J. Maas' Throne of Glass series, please check out my other story about Rowan and Aelin. It's called Assassin's Sacrifice. It's a spoiler for anyone who has not read past Crown of Midnight and a lot of Heir of Fire.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eyyyyy. This will be a fun chapter and will focus more on Nesta and Elain and Mor, but there will be Feysand in it, as well as our glorious dream team. I wanna be Mor so baaaddd. Anyway please enjoy, it's so so so so so long since I know its been a few days since I've updated. I hope you all appreciate it, it's taken me days and days to write this. So enjoy chapter 4!**

A Court of Belief and Disbelief:

The High Lord and Lady of Night Court walked hand in hand out of their bedroom the next morning ready for a meeting with Tarquin, Lucien, Mor, Amren, Azriel and Cassian. Rhys' inner circle sat next to Lucien and Tarquin already discussing strategies. Tarquin caught Rhys' eye and nodded to him standing up. The other fae followed suit.

"Any contact with the queens?"

Azriel answered. "None. We believe the King is deflecting any communication from the outside with them but we do have eyes in Hybern."

"Good. What do we know so far?"

Azriel shrugged, "Not much, there is a war coming, but the King is still building his army. We already are outmatched and outnumbered but he wants to make it a quick easy war so he can unleash the most of his power and resources on the human side of the wall. The King plans on taking down Pyrathian lightning fast and then will knock down the wall."

Rhys glowered, he didn't want to see that wall knocked down and the humans enslaved again. His eyes glowed a brilliant violet and the night seemed to personify into living beings around the High Lord. His wings expanded his fury evident on his face. Feyre placed her hand on Rhys' shoulder calming him. The shadows receded, his eyes dimmed, and his wings relaxed.

"We can't let that wall go down. We need more alliances and time to ready the armies. Cassian where are we on the war camps?"

Cassian himself looked angry, "They are refusing to train women and still punishing the bastard born despite their talented flying and fighting. We have many capable warriors but not enough to win without the bastard born and women. Even then we are still outnumbered. We need the Court of Nightmares."

He looked to Mor whose facial emotions didn't change a fraction, Azriel on the other hand looked sure to open his mouth to reject the idea, but closed his mouth knowing his Illyrian brother was right.

"Cassian I want you to go to the camps and start training all the women and bastards yourself. I need someone to go to the Court of Nightmares and convince those creatures to fight with us. They on their own enough they should be glad for a shot to spill some blood. tarquin I'll leave it to you and Lucien to speak with other courts and try to make alliances with them. Feyre and I have decided to visit the Bone Carver again, we'll find out more information about the cauldron and how the King wields it."

Mor stepped forward, "I will go to the Court of Nightmares."

Rhys considered her a moment, deliberating on actually letting her go, but decided it was her decision and nodded.

"Just remember what I said, and you can pick someone to go with you."

Mor looked around the table, "Cassian is going to war camps, you and Feyre are going to the Bone Carver, Tarquin and Lucien are visiting other courts that leaves you Azriel. Come with me."

Azriel nodded and bowed. Rhys looked to the High Lady standing at his side. "Feyre?"

Feyre straightened, giving her first orders as High Lady.

"Cassian I want you to take Nesta and Elain to the camp."

Lucien jumped out of the chair he'd been sitting in so fast the chair fell over.

"Not Elain at those camps. Just from what you've said so far about them I don't her anywhere near them and she shouldn't need to learn to fight if we protect her and keep her safe."

Feyre took a deep breath.

"Lucien I understand, I really do. But I already brought this war to them, we can't promise their safety. The best I can do is have them learn some defense. Elain deserves to learn instead of being locked in a house even if it were safe. So does Nesta, but somehow I think she'll want to do more than learn defense. They may have gotten some powers from the cauldron I want them to learn to master any magic in them as well. I don't want them to be helpless during these times."

Lucien backed down, "I want to go with her."

Feyre shook her.

"I want you to go with Tarquin, you have connections with a couple of courts, we need to use those connections to make alliances."

Lucien paled as he thought of the court that most likely Feyre was talking about. Feyre noticed as did the others. Feyre spoke commandingly.

"Could everyone leave us for a moment."

Rhys was the first to leave after kissing Feyre's cheek, Tarquin was second and the rest followed after. Feyre waited until everyone had exited the room.

"Lucien."

He didn't meet her eye.

"LUCIEN."

He finally looked at her, but almost as if he was waiting for her to sentence him to a fate worse than death.

"Lucien, you were a victim even worse abuse than I. Your father and brothers, and then Tamlin."

Lucien opened his mouth to argue but Feyre held her hand up.

"Nope; listen to me Lucien. He hurt you Lucien. I don't know how, if it was just verbal or physical, I'm thinking both. Yes, he may have saved you from your father and brothers and made you his emissary in his court, but he repeatedly made you go to negotiate with your father and brother. You don't owe him, he is not your friend. Friends don't let friends suffer. I'm not sending you back to the Autumn Court. In fact, I forbid it. Unless you're there to take revenge for yourself and kill them. I'm your friend Lucien. I'm sorry for not helping you to get away from Tamlin earlier. I'd like you to go with Tarquin to the Day and Dawn Courts."

Lucien nodded, still disappointed he wasn't allowed to go see Elain.

"Then, you will go to the camps and I want you to take care of her. If she has powers, help her accept them. Don't push her. If she needs it, just be her friend. I'm trusting you Lucien."

He stared at her, his mouth open, then he shut it. He looked like he might have cried and Feyre turned away, giving him a moment to collect himself if he didn't want her to see him cry. Instead he hugged her.

"Thank you Feyre. I promise you I will do everything to help both her and you."

Then he stepped back and appeared for all the world as if their conversation never happened. They exited the room and found the rest in hall waiting. Rhys looked at Feyre, their minds connecting.

 _Did he agree?_

 _Yes. He understands, I'm not letting him anywhere near the Autumn Court unless he wants to kill them, I'll have Tarquin and Mor handle them. Then he'll go to the camps and see Elain. And Cassian?_

 _He's no looking forward to going to the camp with his wings, but he wants to teach the women and your sisters to fight. It will give him some peace of mind._

 _Good. Then I suppose we're all off on our missions._

Rhys turned to Cassian and winnowed him to the cabin where he let Nesta and Elain stay, horses would be waiting for Cassian and the two newly high fae. Cassian still couldn't fly, though his wings were healing.

Mor and Azriel were talking quietly, Feyre noticed Tarquin sneaking glances at the duo and looking unhappy to see hem so engrossed in each other. She wished him all the luck in the world with that. Her eyes swept the hallway looking for Amren but not seeing her.

 _Where is Amren?_ Feyre asked her mate.

 _Already at the Autumn Court distracting Varian._

She could feel his amusement through the bond.

 _What about the blood ruby?_

 _Do you think they could kill Amren? And Varian would rather her in his bed than dead._

Feyre couldn't help but agree. She walked over to Mor who had stopped to talking to Azriel and was taking in Tarquin who looked only slightly uncomfortable at her gaze.

"What did Rhys mean, when he said earlier 'Remember what I said'?"

Mor slid her gaze from Tarquin to Feyre and smirked. "He just meant if I ever got sick of them and needed to unleash some pent up anger I didn't need to ask permission to injure them a little or even kill them all. I didn't need the reminder, but it was nice to hear it anyway."

Feyre smiled at her. "You do seem a little uptight, I'm sure a little broken neck wouldn't kill anyone."

Mor grinned, "I'm sure you're right." She looked to Azriel who was still silently waiting for her. "Azriel I'm ready, let's go."

He came over and nodded to her, bowing one last time to Feyre who waved the bow off even as the two winnowed away. Next to leave were Tarquin and Lucien.

"Start in the Day and Dawn Courts." Rhys told them, "Mor will join you Tarquin while Azriel will visit Hybern again after they come back from the Court of Nightmares. She'll help you in Autumn Court and Winter Court. Don't go anywhere near the Spiring Court. Tamlin will sure to be fuming there. We can't risk will leave once Mor arrives and he'll go to the war camps to help train with Cassian."

Tarquin and Lucien nodded and disappeared in between the previous second and the next.

Feyre turned to Rhys, "now we leave?"

"Yes, now we leave." He wrapped me in his embrace and I felt the night wrap around us as we winnowed to where we last arrived when we went to speak with the bone carver.

* * *

Cassian landed a mile off from the cabin where Feyre's sisters were staying. He wanted time to walk and think about what he was going to say to her. _Her. Nesta._ He remembered exactly how she smelled and looked. He remembered the feel of her hands and still wondered what it would be like for her to touch him like he really wanted. It unnerved him. _She_ unnerved him. He kept walking trying to erase how she felt from his mind. She'd never been wish a man before, fae or human and he had to stop himself from imagining how it would feel if she deigned to be with him. Her body was lovely but oh she was nasty. _Nasty Nesta_. What a _bitch_ she'd been to him, and yet he still couldn't get her out of his head. He saw the cabin come into view and his heart started to pound. He immediately put a stop to that. He walked right up to the door this time, no flapping around for ten minutes. Not that he could fly at all though. Before he could knock the door was wrenched open. It was the sister he'd dreaded seeing again. He remembered her being beautiful before in her human form but in her fae form she was breath taking and seething.

"I thought I'd told you before, the next time I see you on my doorstep I'd scream so loud the servants would come running."

He put on a smirk, and acted much more confident than he felt.

"Well as far as I'm concerned this is not specifically _your_ doorstep, this place belongs to Rhysand."

She glared, "Your High Lord my sister has become so enamored with?"

"You mean mated to. Feyre and Rhys are mates."

Nesta was enraged, "no she's not. Stop saying that!"

"Nesta? Who's at the door? Is- is it Feyre?"

Elain was coming down the stairs from behind her.

Nesta opened the door wider for Elain to see who it was.

"No it's not our dear sister. It seems Feyre is too _busy_ with her _mate_ to favor us with her presence. Instead she sent this bastard-born second rate fae."

 _Bitch. How dare she insult the mating bond and him._ He kept his face blank and a carefully controlled temper.

"I imagine she's quite busy, visiting with an insane bone carver and giving away truths to save you and all the world. All while pregnant. How completely selfish of her, and tell me what have you done Nesta for your sister? What have you done in all this besides make it harder for all of us."

Nesta's face went white. "Pre-pregnant? Feyre is pregnant? Why didn't she tell us?"

Cassian looked to Elain behind Nesta who looked just as shocked, "I'd imagine she didn't tell you because she thought you'd be disgusted."

Elain, at least, had the grace to look ashamed. Nesta on the other hand held her ground.

"And so what if we were, why should we be happy she got knocked up with an illegitimate bastard because her mate couldn't keep it in his pants?"

Her words were acerbic, like a barbed-wire fence meant to capture and rip up those stupid enough to climb the fence ,to shreds.

"It's not illegitimate, he married her."

Nesta's mouth literally dropped open and Elain let out a small squeal of happiness for her younger sister. Cassian continued realizing he was making some progress as Nesta for once was speechless.

"The night before they went to Hybern, Rhys took her to a priestess where they made their vows and he swore her in as his High Lady of the Night Court. She is his equal, and the most powerful fae of us all."

Elain was first to recover, "I'm happy for her, she deserves to be happy and have someone taking care of her, instead of her taking care of us for once."

Nesta eyed Cassian wondering if he would remark on how they had failed her as older sisters. He didn't. He stayed silent but met Nesta's eyes as if he could read her very thoughts. It unnerved her. _He_ unnerved her. The way he could see through her, the way he could make her feel.

"Well, it seems we have much to talk about, why don't you- uh, come in." Nesta stepped aside turning her back to Cassian and walked back into the cabin.

She could feel his eyes on her as she walked and she resisted the shiver that wanted to run down her spine at the weight of his gaze. He followed the two sisters into the cabin and stared at the room. It was a _mess._ every breakable object had been smashed, every mirror shattered and reflected his eyes a thousand times.

Elain wrung her hands nervously, "We're sorry it's messy, Nesta-I mean we, had a hard time adjusting to our change. I've starting cleaning the house, starting with the top and working my way down. If you need to stay the night a guest room is clean. Er-well I guess we're the guests since you've been and slept here before but- "

Cassian interrupted her gently. "I'm not staying here." Nesta heard him say to her relief. As long as they didn't have to sleep under the same roof she could survive.

"And neither are you two, In fact I'm here to bring you to a camp."

Nesta was suspicious. "What kind of camp?"

Cassian replied smoothly, "A war camp. My High Lady and your sister asked me to accompany the both of you and train you in the basics of self-defense."

Nesta got in his face. He could smell her scent and it was intoxicating and he felt he soft breasts against his chest as she repeatedly poked him.

"No." Poke. "Elain." Poke. "Is not." Poke. "Going." Poke. "Anywhere." Poke. "Near." Poke. "A."Poke. "War." Poke. "Camp." One final poke.

Elain pulled Nesta back giving Cassian an apologetic look.

"Nesta, we've never done anything to help Feyre but maybe we should start. She's pregnant and in the middle of a war. We need to start standing up for ourselves and our family. We're aunts now." She turned to Cassian, "I-I'll go with you to the war camps and I'll learn how to fight."

Cassian started over at Nesta who was looking stricken, realizing that Elain was the one putting herself in danger this time and she couldn't convince her sister otherwise.

"If she's going, you're sure as hell taking me as well. I'm not letting her go to a war camp all alone," She pulled her lips back from her teeth in a sneer, "commander".

Cassian knew very well she was mocking him for his high and mighty title because it was true, he may have a title, it didn't mean he deserved it or others acknowledged it.

"Then let's go. We've wasted enough time, we must go on horse back and I want to be there before dark."

Nesta looked at him shrewdly as Elain nodded. "Why must we go on horse back? Are your beautiful wings no more? And why before dark?"

Cassian stiffened, his wings. She mocked his wings. The bitch. He could see very well why Lucien might have mated with the other sister and not Nesta, she was a rabid viper in a pit of bunnies, her sister on the other hand, was kind and quiet, and just as beautiful. Yes, Lucien may have had the better luck than Cassian had. Of course, he hadn't mated to Nesta. He'd actually never had a mate before, he didn't know what it would feel like, but he longed for someone just once to like him back just as much as he liked them. Mor had liked him, had chosen him to take her virginity and make her ruined for the man she was supposed to be sold into marriage for, but she'd never looked at him since. Had never undressed him with her eyes as he did her. No, she was occupied with navigating Azriel. They were something, or at least both wanted the other, he had a feeling Az had never felt worthy of Mor. Just as he didn't feel worthy of Nesta. He didn't let any of his wandering thoughts show on his face though.

"My wings were torn to shreds protecting a friend, I would lose them and suffer the humiliation a thousand times if it meant saving my friend."

That shut her up, she gaped at him, suddenly realizing he had spoken the truth. Yes, he really would do it all again a thousand times, then a thousand more if it meant Az survived.

"And I want to arrive before dark because scary, feral, creatures, that like to feast on beautiful women come out at night, Nesta Archeron." When he smiled at her, it was razor sharp and sliced through her. She went form speechless to fuming in between seconds and it had him containing his amusement. He glanced to Elain to see what she thought of it. Instead of looking frightened as he imagined she would be, he saw a small smile spreading on her lips, but she quickly hid it before Nesta could see.

"Very well then Cassian, let us go then." Nesta swept out the door grabbing a pack that had been stowed away carelessly by the door next to a smaller one which ELain picked up as she followed her sister out the door.

Cassian followed behind the two sisters and helped Elain get on her horse that had been waiting for them by the stables. She thanked him and sat waiting patiently. Nesta was standing by her horse her eyes watching Cassian's every movement. Cassian knew it was less out of like and more out of distrust. He went to her and silently took her waist to hoist her onto her horse. Her eyes narrowed and she began to thrash.

"Put me down. I can get on my own horse by my very own damn self thank you very much."

His mouth hardened, and his lips thinned, but he didn't say anything as he backed away and mounted his own steed. Nesta took a deep breath and pulled herself up. It was agonizingly slow, to wait for her to get situated, but when she finally did, he didn't say a word. He led the way down the winding road off to the camp. Off to whatever humiliation was waiting in store for him. Off to what Elain knew was her only chance to help her youngest sister. Off to what Nesta saw as a death trap. Well off to whatever it was, the three were as ready as they would ever be.

* * *

She was back. She felt the magic in her veins boil as the scent of her blood filled the air. Her family. Mor had never considered them family since they had tried to sell her off in marriage and left her to die, saying she was Eris' problem now. Az was a silent steadfast reminder of calm. Next to him, nothing could ruffle her feathers. Not even her family or the memory of what they had done to her. No, she was too good for them, too good for that. She held her head high and smirked at them al as she walked through the court. The sea of odd and strange creatures parted to let her pass, and there at the end of the path that had cleared was her father. He was still bruised and bloody from Rhys and she couldn't help but smile in pleasure at seeing her father in pain. Maybe that made her no better than the creature down here, but she didn't really care. Not with the handsome warrior at her side who didn't give a shit what anyone else thought of him, and didn't listen to anyone who had anything but positive things to say about her.

"Keir, such a pleasure to see you in such good health." Her father blanched. Rarely did she speak to him when she was here, and when she did it was never so...pleasant. So close. She had come so close to killing him so many times that she'd lost count. It was a good thing Azriel had kept track for her. 131,399 times. 131,399 times in the past 400 years since Rhys had appointed her his third in command she had tried to kill him. Maybe tonight would be the 131,400th time.

"Morrigan. What are you doing here?"

She grinned at him, a feral dangerous smile that had him backing up a few steps.

"I'd thought I'd visit home. See how things were faring since I last came. It's a shame it seems like it's still in its downhill spiral. Pity."

Her father snarled and the rest of the court followed suit.

"You think you can just waltz in here and expect us to be flourishing? We have been dying off since you left and your cousin took the throne. You've let him take over your home and see how it's decayed. And it's all your fault. Now he has a play thing and is too busy fucking her to give a damn and check on us to see if we're still breathing. We should've killed you when we had the chance."

Azriel stiffened but didn't make a sound as Mor stepped closer to her father.

"No. It's your fault." She said darkly, "And you deserve death so much more than I." Mor longed to say that Feyre was her High Lady but couldn't because if they refused her offer, if they joined the King he would know he hadn't broken the mating bond, and that Feyre was still a threat.

Keir took another step back, knowing her threat was real. She could kill him, and there would be no consequences for her. Mor drew a dagger from her leg and used it to clean her nails.

"Of course I wouldn't need to raise a finger to kill you, your doing it fine all by yourselves." She flipped the dagger, it spun twice in the air before she held it again between her fingers. She sheathed it and turned to go to Azriel so they could leave the hell hole.

"Wait!" A voice held her hostage, held her rooted to the spot. Her brother. Her nasty, unworthy, little brother had called to her. She pivoted slowly to face her brother. She hadn't seen him in centuries. Hadn't known if he were dead or alive. But here he was 400 years later looking nearly the exact same. Maybe a little taller and broader.

"You can't leave us here to die, sister."

"and why not? Give me one good reason."

"Because this court needs someone who will bring us into a new era. We need _you_ Mori."

 _Mori._ No one had called her that since she last saw her brother being escorted away from when he tried to save her in the Autumn Court. He had challenged Eris. Eris flicked one finger at him before he had been consumed by fire and dragged away by the Autumn Court's guards. She shook off the image.

"I am no longer a part of this court, never mind its leader. If you have an issue take it up with your father."

 _Your_ father she had said. He stopped being her father more than 400 years ago.

"I've tried, he won't listen. He is not a fit leader for this court, but you are, you could lead us out of this state and back to a powerful court, the likes of which the world has never seen."

Keir interrupted, "How dare you? How dare you insult me and this court by suggesting she take over. Are you out of your goddamned mind?!"

Every word was punctuated with a step closer to his eldest son. There was a loud smack sound of flesh hitting flesh. Keir had hit his son and now reached for his sword. He swung and Mor's brother had just a moment to unsheathe his sword before steel clanged on steel. Keir was on the offensive and was relentless. He was fighting to kill. Her brother was left to use defensive strategies and had to duck more than once. Mor was getting angry now. She was furious at her father for what he'd done and know watching him fight her younger brother was the last straw. Her eyes glowed red and her body hummed with energy. A blast of her magic was sent directly at her father's heart, she felt as her power spread through his body consuming him. He writhed in pain, screaming. She liquified his bones, turned his muscles to dust and his organs shriveled. She left him a charred shell, he was only skin, nothing inside of him left to hurt her, or her brother, or anyone else. He was dead. She'd killed him. Most of her knew he'd deserved it, he'd deserved worse than death for what he'd done to her. But a part of her still felt guilty, was she just as bad as him for killing her own father? Maybe she truly belonged down here and not in Rhys' Court of Dreams. Nightmares didn't deserve dreams. She'd deal with these feelings later, right now she had to shove these feelings down and make her way to her brother who was lying on the ground immobile. She couldn't tell if he'd been injured by the sword or if it was her magic that had done it. She knelt down next to him.

"Amraphel." She was afraid to touch him, she was scared of finding out he was dead.

"Amraphel." She said again. This time he stirred, his hand was on his shoulder where Mor saw a dark stain. She reached out a touch him, he groaned in pain. Holding her hand out to his wound. She felt her magic stir again, but this time it was gentler. It was her healing magic and it warmed her hand at it trickled out of her, his wound closed and turned pink and then faded into a white scar.

"Mori?"

She smiled at him. "Welcome to your court, Amraphel, Lord of the Court of Nightmares."

She helped him stand and watched as the court bowed to him, realizing that he was now in power.

"We have much to talk about. The most important being where this court's loyalties lie in the upcoming war."

Amraphel look bewildered, "We stand with you of course, I will make an oath of alliance if need be."

Mor looked to Azriel who handed her a knife, she held it out to her brother. He took it and without hesitation cut his palm. He Handed her back he knife and Mor did the same. They clasped hands and felt that alliance slip into place. They were siblings and no allies. He would fight with her and for her.

"Thank you brother. I must return to my court but if you should ever need anything to make this place good again..."

Amraphel understood and nodded gratefully to her. Then he watched as she backed away next to the handsome and silent warrior that was covered in shadows. The next second she'd disappeared but he wasn't frightened, he knew she was safe with the Illyrian, saw how he had looked at her and would do almost anything for her.

Rhys' court was silent when Mor and Azriel returned. Mor walked down the hall to the library and collapsed in a chair. "I did it. I really killed him. And not just killed him I destroyed him and I liked it. Does that make me just as awful as he was?"

Azriel looked at her, sifting through his mind trying to find words of comfort.

"No it doesn't make you like him. You suffered because of him and we all have scars. When we face those who gave us those scars people can't expect us to not react."

He didn't say he deserved it, he didn't say she shouldn't have done it. He let her accept what she did. He knew what she was feeling, he'd felt the same once upon a time. She was guilty for killing her own father, but felt relieved he was dead at the same time.

Mor raised her head and rose from the chair. She passed Azriel who almost reached out to touch her but thought better of it.

"Thank you Az, thank you for understanding." She waited for a moment, waiting to see what he would do, but he only nodded, ever the silent warrior, and felt a slight disappointment she had come to expect. "I have to go a join Tarquin at the Autumn Court, you should check on Cassian or see if we can connect with the mortal queens." Another silent nod. She swept out of the room to change into Autumn Court's garb When she came back Azriel had left. She sighed and waited in the Night Court for Tarquin. She was particularly interested in him, he was the gentlest of the High Lords and she would have to have been blind to his good looks, and the way he looked at her. If Az wasn't going to make any advances on her, what was stopping her from talking and flirting with the High Lord of Summer.

* * *

They started in the Day Court, with it being the closest to the Night Court. As soon as they crossed the borders Amren had helped knock down they felt happiness and light. Suddenly they stood in the throne room before the High Lord of the Day Court and one of the three courts that had rebelled against the King of Hybern in the last war. Tarquin and Lucien agreed they would be the easiest to persuade.

"Prince Lucien of the Autumn Court, and Tarquin, High Lord of Summer." Hellion Spell-Cleaver the High Lord of Day Court welcomed Lucien and Tarquin.

"I'd been wondering if the Summer Court would come to speak with us, but it is a delightful surprise to see you Lucien."

Lucien fidgeted, uncomfortable with the title he had left behind long ago, but he smiled at the father of a long time friend.

"It's good to see you too Hellion sir. How is Adonias sir?"

"You can ask him yourself he will be here shortly, he is out taking a walk with his betrothed."

Tarquin, realizing the banter would get them nowhere spoke up.

"Sir we'd like to discuss the idea of an alliance."

Hellion turned to look at Tarquin questioningly.

"With the Summer Court or the Spring Court. I am sure Summer and Day Court have had a long time standing alliance. The alliance with the Spring Court ended 50 years ago."

Tarquin looked uncomfortable, but he turned his shoulders back.

"The Night Court, specifically the Lord Rhysand's Court of Dreams, is proposing an alliance."

Lord Hellion was stunned.

"I have never heard of such a place. Certainly the Court of Nightmares, but I cannot believe Rhysand of all people would have a Court of Dreams. In fact I'm surprised you actually are asking this of me Tarquin, and that you yourself support Lord Rhysand. And Prince Lucien, are you here as a Prince of Autumn, an emissary of Spring, or a supporter of Night?"

Tarquin answered as best he could, trying to explain the High Lord of Night.

"Lord Hellion, if there is a Court of Nightmares, doesn't it stand to reason there may be a Court of Dreams? Lord Rhysand, while difficult to understand at times truly does not wish to see the wall fall and the King of Hybern enslave or kill the humans again. He wants the peace in Pyrthian restored."

Lucien stepped forward, answering Lord Hellion's question.

"Lord Hellion, I am here for neither Autumn, Spring nor Night specifically. I am here for Pyrthian. There is no way Pyrthian could stand against Hybern without all the courts, but every court we align with gives us a better chance. Feyre Archeron gave everything for Pyrthian, and she was only human at the time. She died for our future, shouldn't we do the same? The King of Hybern will never leave a court to itself, he craves power and no deals he males are trustworthy. We cannot leave our world to his devices. He would tear it apart."

Just as Lucien was concluding his speech Adonias walked in. He grinned as he saw Lucien and gave him a bro hug.

"Prince Lucien, how good to see you. Tell me, is it true the High Lord of Night stole the bride of Spring?"

Lucien choked for a moment, before regaining his stability.

"No, Feyre is not Spring's. She belongs to no one but herself. She chose to leave Spring Court and Lord Tamlin of her own free will. She is now mated to Lord Rhysand."

Adonias whistled in surprise. "Well, that not nearly as dramatic as I hoped for Lucien, but it'll have to do."

Adonias considered Tarquin and Lucien for a moment.

"Discussing an alliance are we?"

Lucien nodded.

"Well I for one am not opposed to one, I think it's a good idea father. Perhaps we should discuss terms of the alliance and come to an agreement during supper?"

Lord Hellion tilted his head, "As do I, please join us for supper Lord Tarquin and Prince Lucien."

Lord Tarquin and Lucien bowed gracefully and thanked the prince and Lord of the Day Court.

At dinner Tarquin sat on the side of Lord Hellion due to his rank as High Lord himself. Lucien sat next to Adonias' betrothed, still quite a seat. Of course the Day Court had always been kind to him and still considered him a Prince.

Lucien looked to Adonias and his fiancée.

"How long have you been betrothed Adonias?"

"Princess Isabel and I have been betrothed for nearly a year, but we've known each other longer."

"A princess of the Dawn Court?"

Isabel sat up and replied,"Yes Prince Lucien. I was under the mountain and saw Feyre the Cursebreaker save us. So she really is mated to Lord Rhysand? Is she a Lady of the Night Court then?"

Lucien smiled, "Actually Princess Isabel, she is the High Lady of the Night Court. SHe has as much power as the High Lord. The Night COurt is her court is every way."

Princess Isabel gaped as did Adonias, and Lucien couldn't help but feel smug he knew something they didn't.

"But I've never heard such a thing. Is it truly possible?" Isabel asked, her eyes wide.

"Feyre is the first High Lady of Pyrthian ever. She is also expecting the princess of the Night Court."

Lord Hellion had overheard Lucien's conversation and raised his eyebrows.

"Please give her the Day Court's congratulations. It is a rare thing indeed for a new High Fae to be born. Lord Rhysand has barely ever had a companion, and I'm surprised he has mated, but nonetheless I'm happy for him, perhaps it will make him less... harsh."

Lucien nodded, "Of course Lord, I will give them your congratulations."

Adonias grinned cheekily at Lucien, "What about you Lucien, have you found your mate or a lover?"

Lucien gulped, these were dangerous waters.

"Well yes actually, um Elain Archeron, Feyre's sister was turned High Fae by the Cauldron. We were trapped in Hybern and the King forced both of Feyre's sisters to be guinea pigs for the cauldron. As soon as Elain came out of the cauldron, I felt the bond. She is my mate. But I haven't seen her since. She was perviously engaged to a fae-hating lord."

"No way." Adonias couldn't believe the words that were falling out of his friend's mouth. It was so utterly unbelievable.

"Yes way." Lucien gave him a weak smile that convinced the Prince of the Day Court of all Lucien was saying.

Tarquin raised his voice slightly. Drawing Lucien out of the uncomfortable conversation that was taking place.

"Well Lord Hellion. I hope our answers to your question are to your satisfaction. Shall we discuss the terms of the alliance then?"

The Lord glanced at his son who nodded encouragingly.

"Of course Lord Tarquin. If all you and Prince Lucien have been saying is true, and I believe it is. The Night Court truly wants to protect Pyrthian and the only way Day Court might survive this war is if we aligned with Night Court. We can provide our resources and men if the war is brought to the day court. We can also spare a few to the Night Court, though we would like some Night Court soldiers on our borders as well. We have heard of their reputation for good training and skill."

Tarquin replied, not giving away his happiness at the agreement going through.

"Of course we'd have to speak with either the High Lord or Lady of the Night Court as well as his commander of his armies about sparing some soldiers, but it seems like little in return for such an alliance."

Tarquin raised his eyebrows.

Lord Hellion chuckled.

"Well if Night Court insists on being the leader of this, they will fight the most and contribute the most resources, it seems fair they shouldn't have to give up all their resources to other courts."

Lord Tarquin nodded and smiled at the High Lord of Day.

"Well thank you Lord Hellion, Prince Adonias and Princess Isabel for your hospitality. Though I believe we must be going, we have very little time to assemble troops, and we must speak with out courts."

Tarquin stood and Lord Hellion followed suit with the others soon after.

"I wish you all the luck Lord Tarquin and Prince Lucien in your endeavors. And Lucien, I hope you do get to speak wit your mate. It is a wonderful thing, I miss my mate with my every being, but I would never trade away the pain for not having all the years of happiness I had with Grace."

Lucien nodded. "Thank you Lord Hellion and congratulations Adonias on your betrothal with Princess Isabel, I wish you tow every happiness."

Adonias shook hands with Lucien again.

"Thank you Lucien. Be safe. And don't forget to visit again once this war over."

"Wouldn't think of it Adonias."

Lucien and Tarquin stood next to each other and winnowed to the edge of the border between the Day and the Dawn Courts. As soon as they stepped across they were automatically winnowed the guest receiving room in the Dawn Court.

"Ah Lucien. What a pleasant surprise. How are you son? And Lord Tarquin."

Lord Baldric stood before Lucien with his all his sons and wife. Every single one of them smiled at him. It make him happy and slightly delirious to realize people liked him for who he was and not what he could do for them.

"Lord Baldric, wonderful to see you again. Well besides the fact that I'm caught in the middle of a war I am great."

Lord Baldric smiled and one of his son's let out a choke of laughter. He couldn't tell which one though.

Lord Baldric and his wife and sons, had been like a family to him before Tamlin stopped allowing Lucien to return. Tamlin had told him he had heard rumors that they were planning to kill him to rile up Autumn Court. He had never believed it though and their smiling faces before him proved it.

"Might I inquire as to why you are here with the High Lord of Summer no less? Not that I'm not pleased to see to you."

"Well as you may know we are on the brink of war with the king of Hybern. As you might not know. Lord Tamlin of the Spring Court attempted to make a deal with the king to take his bride back from the High Lord of Night, Lord Rhysand. I did not approve of this deal but went with Tamlin to Hybern. Feyre was mated to Lord Rhysand and still is. During this Feyre deceived the king and Lord Tamlin and returned with us to Spring still mated to Lord Rhysand. Feyre then deceived Tamlin again with the help of her mate and Lord tarquin and I went to the Night Court and aligned ourselves with the Court of Dreams."

Lord Baldric's eyes widened and he took the hand of his wife.

"And what does all this have to do with my family and my court Lucien?"

Lucien looked to Tarquin who nodded encouragingly, he was letting Lucien take the lead.

"I am here not for Spring or Autumn nor even the Night Court. I'm here as a high fae of Pyrthian. The king is planning to knock down the wall and attack the humans and enslave them while stealing powers from all the courts with the help of the cauldron which he has possession of. Pyrthian has little chance of making is through this war unless we all stand together. We have alliances with Summer Court, Day Court and hopefully you are willing to acquiesce to my proposal. We would like to suggest an alliance, for Pyrthian, for the High Lady of the Night Court who has sacrificed even her life for Pyrthian's future when she was merely human."

Lady Brice, wife of Lord Baldric, sat up.

"What you are saying is impossible Lucien. Feyre Acheron cannot be High Lady of the Night Court, there is no such thing."

Lord Tarquin stepped forward. "My Lady if you will, I have seen Feyre myself she has the mark of a High Lady and her power is undeniable. you can feel it in her presence. The Night Court is her court. She has fought for it and all of Pyrthian."

"So you would like us to offer assistance in the upcoming war?" Lord Baldric was looking for confirmation.

"Yes my Lord." Lucien replied, then waited patiently.

Lord Baldric looked to his eldest son who Lucien knew was the commander of his father's armies.

"What are our numbers and how are our resources? Do we have enough to spare?"

Prince Avner went to open his mouth and answer his father but hi youngest brother beat him to it.

"Father!" He cried. "You are seriously considering this? We know of Lord Rhysand and what has he done for Pyrthian but be Amarantha's whore?"

Lucien fought back a snarl at Caspian, the youngest prince. He was barely thirty. He never fought in the war and didn't have to suffer the fifty years Under the Mountain like the rest of his family. Lucien was surprised at his own defensiveness of Rhys. He had once thought the same of him but after seeing Velaris, after seeing him with Feyre, he was convinced Rhys had suffered just as much as the others had. He let Lord Baldric take care of it.

"Caspian, Lord Rhysand fought in the last war against Amarantha until he could no longer, and then he fought yet again after Feyre, who I suppose is now the first LAdy Pyrthian has seen, died. He fought even when he knew it was hopeless. If that does not convince me he truly wants to protect Pyrthian from the king of Hybern. So yes I am seriously considering this. I would not talk back anymore, if I were you. Avner, your report."

In that last sentence Lucien heard what Lord Baldric meant. _Behave, or else._ Lucien knew Lord Baldric would never abuse his son but he also knew there would be words exchanged between them later.

"Father we have many soldiers but the troops are weak, they have become less inclined to train. I have punished them but nothing has worked. I'm sure if Night Court is willing to train them, they would be stronger and we'd have the ability to turn the war in Pyrthian's favor. Our resources are numerous and are our best strength as of right now. If I may add my own opinion, we should make this alliance. I don't want another Under the Mountain experiences and if what Lucien's information he has provided us is correct as I believe it is, the king of Hybern is even worse than Amarantha."

Lord Baldric nodded in agreement with his son.

"I have also heard of the Night Court's army's viciousness and brutality in training. They are strong despite their few numbers, if Lord Rhysand agrees to spare a few men to train our troops in a different way than they are used to, I am willing to make this alliance."

Lord Tarquin nodded and Lucien let him speak.

"I am not so naive as to speak for Lord Rhysand's armies, but I am almost positive that he would be willing to spare the few men. It is true they train their soldiers in obedience and discipline well."

Lord Baldric rose from his seat and descended the steps t stop in front of Lucien.

"Lucien my boy, you are like another son to me. If there is anything else I can do for you, let me know. And I want you to understand you are always welcome here. I cannot pretend to understand why you stopped coming but I apologize if in anyway we offended you."

Lucien smiled weakly at the man who was like a father to him. "Lord Tamlin somehow convinced me my life was endangered here and forbid me from going. Since breaking away from Spring Court I am allowed where ever I want. And I am honored to be welcome here and will come back at the next opportunity I have."

Lord Baldric nodded and returned to his seat.

"Now with the politics out of the way would you like to join us for a coffee and stay the night? Or must you leave to seek out alliances with other courts?"

Tarquin answered. "Unfortunately Lord Baldric, we must take our leave. I must go to the Autumn Court with Lord Rhysand's third in command while Lucien leaves to go to the war camps to check on our numbers with the Commander of Night Court as well as to visit his mate."

Lucien looked awkward and shifted from foot to foot when Tarquin spoke of Elain, but smiled when most of Lord Baldric's sons grinned at Lucien saying: "Alright Lucien! I hope she's pretty."

And Lord Baldric's congratulations: "Good for you Lucien, you deserve all the happiness that come with having a mate.

"Thank you." Lucien said, for the comments and the alliance agreements. Then he bowed before saying goodbye one last time before winnowing to Day Court then back to the Night Court. While powerful, he couldn't winnow all the way to the Night Court all at once. Tarquin followed him winnowing him straight to the Night Court.

* * *

Tarquin arrived in the Court of Dreams and felt as the door to Rhysand's home open to him. Inside he saw Lucien speaking with Morrigan. The beautiful woman Rhysand had introduced to him as his third. He hd been taken aback by her. She was beautiful yes, but she had a way about her that seemed like she was wiser than even the oldest of all the high fae. But he could see she was immensely happy to be surrounded by her High Lord and Lady as well as Rhysand's Spymaster and Commander, and the tiny woman that slightly terrified him, Amren; the one that was currently keeping Varian occupied. They were a family of sorts he noticed, Rhysand's inner circle. He wanted to be a part of it.

"Lord Tarquin, how wonderful of you to show up. I thought you'd never show. Are you ready to leave for Autumn? I'm personally looking forward to this trip. Autumn and I have some things to sort out. Especially with Eris." She gave him a razor sharp smile that made him shiver. This only made her smile wider at him. He cleared his throat a couple of times before responding.

"Of course Morrigan. I believe we may have to stay a couple nights, unfortunately I don't believe they will be as easy to convince as the Dawn and Day Courts."

Mor smiled again. "Call me Mor. And I have few qualms about staying the night at Autumn Court as long as the High Lord and his sons deign to keep their hands to herself."

She purred and Tarquin's skin prickled. She was goading him. She knew what kind of effect she had on men and was using it to her advantage. She may have been a good citizen of the Night Court, but she was also dangerous.

"Then let's not waste any more time." He said less shaky than it had been a few seconds ago and he could help but find amusement when Mor picked up on his resolve to remain unaffected by her. He winnowed away not waiting for knowing she would follow him.

* * *

The trip to the war camp was hell, and if he was being completely honest it was all of Nesta's fault. She was a bitch at the best of times but when she and Cassian were in close proximities to each other it was even worse. Even Elain didn't want anything to do with her sister when she realized what kind of mood Nesta was in. She sped her horse up so she could trot ahead and not have to be so close to the seething fae. Cassian couldn't help goading Nesta though. He wanted to make her angry, wanted to make her feel something. He told himself it was only to see if she'd get so angry she unleashed some kind of power, but truth be told, he just wanted to be close to her and that usually involved fighting.

"I didn't know ladies such as yourself would ride on a horse like a man and not side-saddle. I wonder if that is a note to your upbringing and your lack of propriety."

Nesta glared, "I wonder if the reason you seem so inconvenienced by this trip to the war camps is because you are wary of what your soldiers will say about now that your once beautiful wings are damaged. I mean before you were just a bastard born commander which was hard enough for them to accept, but now your wings are injured, will they be even less inclined to accept you or listen to your orders. Because if I'm not mistaken you Illyrians treasure your oh so precious wings."

Nesta had stopped mocking his wings and the fact that they were damaged. He had a feeling she was actually slightly impressed he had given up his wings for saving his friend. But she had picked up enough about him that she knew she could upset him by mocking his title as commander and making comments on what his men would say. Cassian snarled at her. It didn't even ruffle her feathers.

"Do you ever get sick of yourself Nesta? Or are you as heartless as you lead everyone to believe? What are you hiding? The fact that you have a heart and care about some beside Elain? Or are you just prickly because you've never had the pleasure with being with a man?"

Nesta turned to him stopping her horse right in front of his, keeping him from trotting along.

"Why don't you get over yourself and leave me the hell alone. What I truly think and feel has nothing to do with you. You have no idea what your talking about when you speak of my heart. And what the fuck is it about you and your obsession with sex and the fact that I've never had it? So why don't you fuck off and leave me alone. I am as sick of you as you are as sick of- are you staring at my breasts? Oh my god what a pig! Well, make a sure to get a just as satisfactory look at my behind."

Nesta turned back to the road ahead of her galloping away from Cassian. No Cassian hadn't been staring at Nesta's chest, as much as he had before, he prided himself on being subtle. In fact he was staring at her heart which had started literally glowing. Nesta seemed to have powers, what they were specifically Cassian couldn't tell but he wanted to find out. He charged after her.

"Nesta wait. Listen to me."

She didn't slow down or stop for him so he did the only thing he could think of. He whistled to the horse to halt. It did. He finally got caught up to Nesta who was yelling at her mare angrily.

"What do you want Cassian? You want to stare more? I've had enough of you." She waved at him as if she was in charge or had higher ranking than he did.

"Nesta I wasn't staring at your chest, you were literally glowing. Like your heart was illuminated."

She snorted. "You are such a liar. Glowing what an awful lie. Your just like all the men I've had the misfortune of meeting."

Cassian wasn't staring at her heart anymore he was staring at her face and hands. Her entire body was glowing. She noticed as Cassian had paled.

"What?" She asked frightened by the shift in his demeanor.

Then she glanced to where Cassian was staring at her arms and hands. Then she screamed a blood-curdling scream that made her horse frightened. It bucked and threw her off. She landed on the road nearly under the horse's stomps.

"Nesta!"

Both Cassian and Elain has screamed her name. Cassian hopped off his own horse to get to Nesta, move her out from under the hooves of the horse that was so close to trampling her. Elain also got off her own mare and made her way to the frightened horse.

"Shhh." She said comfortingly at the horse, realizing she needed to calm it down. She placed her hand on the nose of the horse, as soon as her hand touch the horse, the mare calmed. It stopped moving and stared right at Elain. It made a sound like a whimper.

"It's okay, Nesta's fine. You didn't hurt, it's not your fault. She screamed and it scared you. That's only a natural reaction."

The horse blinked as if it understood her. Then it neighed and Elain blinked.

"You can understand me?" Elain asked.

The horse nodded.

Cassian was busy with Nesta but he noticed Elain staring wide eyed at the horse and had heard the entire exchange.

"Elain?" Cassian asked her quietly, so as not to scare her.

"Yes?"

"Can you understand everything that horse is saying, and can it understand you?"

Elain looked nervous. "Ummm...yes? What does that mean?"

Cassian sighed. "It's okay Elain it just means you have a new power. We can speak about it more after I take care of your sister."

Elain nodded and looked to Nesta who was clutching Cassian's shirt and shaking.

"Is she going to be okay?"

Cassian dropped his head to look at Nesta. He sympathized with her.

"Yes I think so. Why don't you ride Nesta's horse and tie the other horse to yours. I'll have Nesta ride with me."

Elain nodded again and did as Cassian told her and waited for Cassian to help Nesta. Nesta was still shaking as Cassian placed her on his horse. Then he mounted the horse behind Nesta so he created a protective cage around Nesta with her arms. She leaned into his chest and Cassian noticed she was silently crying.

"Cassian, what is wrong with me?" She asked him so quietly Cassian almost couldn't believe it was the same woman who had just been yelling at him so aggressively.

"Nothing Nesta. Absolutely nothing." He kissed her forehead and Nesta didn't reject him, leading him to believe she was truly terrified. He fought back the urge to finish his sentence out loud. He wanted to tell her she was perfect. Instead he said it only in his head.

"Cassian?" Nesta asked him after a few minutes of riding.

"Hmm?" He was caught up in his thought of how perfect she was and her question ripped him from his thoughts.

"Did you just tell me I was perfect? Or have I gone insane?"

Cassian froze. _Did she just read my mind? Is she like Feyre and Rhys? Can she read anyone else's mind? And why now?_

He felt Nesta turn to look at him, her eyes wide.

"Are you telling me I heard that in your mind and that you didn't literally just yell that out loud at me?

 _Yes._

"Oh my god. Oh my god. I- Cassian is this normal? Why am I glowing and why can I read your mind?"

Cassian answered her out loud this time.

"Because you have just exhibited your powers, it is normal for any high fae. But I have a feeling you may have more powers than we even know. I can help you control them at the camp, get you a siphon to control them until you can do it yourself."

"Okay."

Cassian couldn't help but give a start of surprise that she wasn't fighting with him. Nesta snorted again, reading his mind.

"I can be reasonable once in a while. Don't get used to it."

Cassian let out a tiny laugh and noticed that Nesta's eyes were closing, she must have been exhausted.

"Rest Nesta. After that stunning performance you're going to want to sleep."

"Fine." She said and let her body relax. The next second she was asleep.

Cassian just kept the horse on it's path, Elain next to him on Nesta's horse. He met her eyes. He saw the worry in her eyes.

"She will be fine, let's just get to the camps soon. I don't want to be out here in the dark. I wasn't lying about the creatures and we wasted at lot of time."

Elain nodded. Cassian and her off at high speed. It was going to be a long few days. But if he could help Nesta and Elain with their powers and train them in defense it would be worth it. He owed it to them and to his High lady. He was loyal to Feyre to his dying breath, and he was glad to see her sisters supporting her as well. He wished it would last. And he hoped Feyre would speak with her sisters soon, it would do everyone a lot of good. Feyre was comforting like that. A steadfast force you could pledge allegiance to for eternity without regret. She commanded loyalty like that. It was amazing. Cassian was proud to call her his High Lady. Just like he knew the rest of his family was. They would always be a family and now she was part of it. It made him smile as he galloped closer and closer to the camp that would change Nesta and Elain's life forever.

 **OH MY GOD! This is seriously the longest chapter I have ever written. It's taken me days and days to write this and I love it all. I hope you all do too. You will get Feysand at the bone carver's and Mor with Tarquin as well as Elucien next chapter just to prepare you for all the feels Especially with Nestian. Hehehe. Thank you to all the lovely followers and reviewers, keep it up, it encourages me to write even more. Love you all. And don't forget to let me know your thoughts, opinions, feels, and critiques in the reviews. Mwah!**


End file.
